Las Dos Caras de la Misma Moneda
by SamiraG
Summary: Juntos son como el ying y el yang. Uno es oscuridad y el otro es luz. Ambos están destinados a estar juntos pero el destino no es fácil y para eso deben pasar todas las pruebas. LongFic, futuro Slash posible crossover
1. El comienzo del comienzo

_**Disclamer:**__ Absolutamente nada es mío y tampoco gano nada._

_**Nota de Autora:**__ No esperen actualizaciones rápidas, acepto todo tipo de críticas siempre que sean constructivas. Futuro slash del personaje principal. Amo el slash, pero no creo que sea con una pareja del fandom de Harry Potter. Por eso imagino que probablemente haré un crossover con Card Captor Sakura. _

_Si lo hago la historia en sí de CCS no será de gran importancia en el fic por lo que no lo pondré en la sección de crossover. Además que esa sección está casi muerta._

_Disfruten! A leer!_

**El comienzo del comienzo**

**Querida Tuney:**

Estoy desesperada, hoy he descubierto que estoy embarazada de él. En una situación normal sería la mujer más feliz del mundo pero con la guerra que está azotando el mundo mágico lo único que deseo hacer es llorar.

No tengo a donde ir, sé que él me ama pero no estoy segura que llegado el momento es probable que el no me escoja. Solo soy una sangre sucia y el tiene un rango promisor en el circulo del señor oscuro. Aunque trabajé para Dumbledore no puedo arriesgarme a pedirle ayuda, él lo haría lo sé pero a un precio alto. Estoy casi segura que el anciano querría utilizarme para atraer a mi amor como su espía.

Te necesito tanto hermana, eres mi mejor amiga me gustaría que estés conmigo pero es mejor así.

Disculpa por no preguntar antes, ¿cómo van lo preparativos de la boda con Vernon? Me gustaría conocer al hombre que capturo tu corazón. Iría a verte pero es mejor no, no quiero que las personas incorrectas sepan dónde está tu hogar.

Con amor,

Lily.

-#-

**Querida Lily:**

Los preparativos van bien, Vernon quiere que nos casemos lo antes posible para que nadie se entere que me casaré embarazada. Tonto, como si fuera que nadie supiera calcular que si un bebe nace seis meses después de la boda es porque fue concebido antes.

No te preocupes cariño. Tu sabes lo que decía mamá cuando más oscuro está más cerca está el amanecer, un bebe siempre viene con una bendición en la frente.

¿Estás segura que no puedes venir un tiempo aquí en casa? Tal vez podríamos poner ¿Protecciones? como las que tú dijiste que tenia tu colegio para no ser detectado. ¿O tal vez con algunos de tus amigos? Siempre fuiste muy popular y amorosa, estoy segura que más de uno te abriría las puertas de su casa y te ofrecería un hombro amigo. Inclusive aquel insoportable.

No te rías, sé que lo estás haciendo. Nunca perdonaré a aquel idiota, aunque si te ayuda creo que tendré que sostener mi lengua para no maldecirlo hasta su siguiente reencarnación, si es que existe eso.

¿Saliendo del tema, existe otra forma de comunicación con los de tu clase? Vernon se puso histérico cuando tu lechuza entró la otra tarde, no creo que una segunda vez sea tan comprensivo. Es una suerte que no haya visto tu carta, no estoy segura que el acepte la magia fácilmente.

Cuídate mucho, y cualquier cosa que necesites sea la hora que sea, ven a casa.

Con amor,

Petunia.

-#-

**Querida Tuney:**

Me caso con James Potter dentro de quince días, sé que esto es inesperado especialmente por o que puse en mi otra carta pero la situación ha cambiado.

La guerra está más violenta que nunca. Estoy empezando a desear nunca haber sido introducida a este mundo, la magia por muy bella y atrayente es un arma de doble filo.

No puedo escribir mucho pero dentro de unos días te mando un trasladador para que vengas a la fiesta, no sabes cuanta falta me haces.

Con amor,

Lily.

-#-

**Querida Tuney:**

No puedo escribirte todo lo que quisiera, es peligroso. James, Harry y yo vamos a escondernos, él está tras nuestros pasos.

No creo que sobreviva a esta guerra, pero daré mi vida si es necesario para que mi bebé si lo haga.

Por favor, si algo me pasara a mí y a mi esposo ¿Cuidarías de Harry? No puedo pensar en nadie mejor que tú. Junto con esta carta va un trasladador de emergencia. Si estas en peligro solo debes sujetarlo y decir REFUGIO y se accionará igual al que usaste en mi boda.

Recuerdos a Vernon y a Dudley.

Con amor, Lily.

-#-

**Sr y Sra. Dursley,**

Es penoso para mi tener que informarles de una forma tan poco ortodoxa el fallecimiento de Lilandra Potter Evans y su esposo en manos de mago oscuro Lord Voldemort hace aproximadamente un par de horas.

Harry James Potter queda bajo su custodia a pedido de los finados. Si la situación fuera otra, estos tramite no sería llevado a cabo de esta forma, por lo general sería convocados al Ministerio de Magia donde quien les escribe, un representante del Departamento de leyes de aplicación en la protección al menor y un representante del Banco Gringotts redactarían el acta de entrega del menor a su custodia además de las correspondientes documentaciones que conlleva adoptar un niño mágico, pero la guerra aún está vigente aún cuando el líder Lord Voldemort está desaparecido.

Para muchos esta noche de Halloween pasará a la historia pues cuando el Lord oscuro atacó el hogar de los Potter y quiso asesinar al único sobreviviente de la masacre, algo sucedio, algo que nadie puede explicar pues el Lord Oscuro desapareció. Muchos piensan y dirán que está muerto pero puedo decirles señores que no lo está.

Es por eso que debido al sacrificio de sangre realizado por Lilandra Potter está noche y unos cuantos artificios de magia antigua he erigido alrededor de su hogar una barrera mágica muy poderosa que prevendrá cualquier ataque del Lord Oscuro o de sus seguidores y avisará a miembros del Ministerio de Magia venir en su auxilio.

Es importante que nadie del mundo mágico sepa de la residencia del niño, para su protección y su tranquilidad, pues si bien los seguidores del mago oscuros están huyendo ante su aparente caída es casi seguro que habrá una horda de fans esperando ver donde el que hoy ya es llamado el Héroe del mundo mágico británico.

Sé que me faltaron muchas cosas por explicar pero estoy seguro que sabrán como comunicarse conmigo. Mucha suerte y espero que la próxima vez que podamos escribirnos sea por motivos joviales y no tan dolorosos como lo es ahora.

James y Lily Potter serán recordados como héroes y padres ejemplares por todos sus allegados y amigos.

Mis pésame ante tan dolorosa perdida,

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**.

Orden de Merlín Primera Clase

Director del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts

Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos

Jefe del Wizengamot

-#-

**NA: Necesito un beta. Cada vez que miro encuentro algo para modificar. Así cómo voy se me muere la inspiración. Todo sea por no tener que estudiar cálculo. **


	2. Yo decido mi propio destino

_**Disclamer:**__ Absolutamente nada es mío y tampoco gano nada._

_**Nota de Autora:**__ No esperen actualizaciones rápidas, acepto todo tipo de críticas siempre que sean constructivas. Futuro slash del personaje principal. Amo el slash, pero no creo que sea con una pareja del fandom de Harry Potter. Por eso imagino que probablemente haré un crossover con Card Captor Sakura. _

_Si lo hago la historia en sí de CCS no será de gran importancia en el fic por lo que no lo pondré en la sección de crossover. Además que esa sección está casi muerta._

_Disfruten! A leer!_

**Yo decido mi propio destino**

Cuatro años después.

-¿Dónde diablos lo puse? Auch!- Petunia Dursley una mujer de cabellos rubios, figura delgada y rostro cansado quien revolvía entre una cajas llenas de trastos viejos en el ático de su casa o más bien de su prisión ahora miraba su mano derecha donde se había hecho en pequeño corte.

Vernon Dursley no tomo bien la idea de que existiese la magia, de hecho lo tomo mal. Cuando él se casó con Petunia él pensó que con ella tendría una familia normal. Una esposa sumisa y complaciente a todos sus caprichos, que no tuviese el más mínimo cerebro y que pudiera lucir ante sus amigos. Una esposa que le diera hijos igual de grande y fuerte que él.

El hijo si le dio. Dudley nació para ser físicamente igual a su padre. Alto, robusto y con su mismo cabello cobrizo.

Todo estuvo bien, hasta que el día que abrió su puerta y se encontró con el niño anormal. Harry Potter.

Petunia le contó a su marido sobre la magia, los Potter y la guerra. Vernon vio rojo.

Exigió a Petunia que dieran al niño a algún albergue, pues el no iba a consentir que semejante aberración viviese cerca de él y de su hijo. Y eso trajo otra duda a su minúscula mente ¿Sería su - hasta hace unos momentos- perfecto hijo otra anormalidad de la naturaleza?

Petunia aterrorizada por la reacción le dijo que ella no tenía forma de saber hasta que Dudley cumpliera once años y llegara la carta, luego suplico a su esposo que no abandonara a Harry, él solo era un pequeño niño que lo había perdido todo y que podría estar en peligro.

Vernon se negó, hasta que Petunia menciono dinero.

Los Potter fueron una familia multimillonaria y ahora que estaban muertos su único heredero era el niño que dormía tranquilamente en los brazos de Petunia. Vernon miró con codicia al pequeño engendro y Petunia suspiró pensando ¿con clase de monstro se había casado?

Dumbledore respondió a la petición de Petunia de una pequeña manutención, James había dejado todo en orden para que a su hijo nunca le faltase nada.

Vernon acepto el dinero pero ya nunca nada fue igual, el perdió el poco respeto que tenía a Petunia. Ella ya no era su esposa, era su esclava. El tenía asco de pensar que ella pudiese estar "infectada" con magia o pudiese darle hijos con "eso". Dudley perdió al padre mimoso y malcriador y Harry, bueno él nunca conoció ninguna faceta buena de Vernon que pudiese extrañar.

Con el tiempo fue peor. Harry no era un niño común.

Para Petunia era un niño precioso, dulce y tranquilo, para Dudley era su hermanito "pequeño" a pesar que tuviesen la misma edad Dudley era mucho más grande en todos los sentidos y para Vernon era una aberración que debía ser eliminada.

Harry no tenía el cabello negro como su papá James sino era blanco, tanto que si no fuese por sus grandes ojos verdes brillantes que heredó de su mamá -para gran placer de su tía Tuney -cualquiera pensaría que era albino. Era pequeño, muy pequeño y tendía a golpearse a menudo y quedar con horribles moratones e incluso huesos rotos, aunque el golpe no fuera fuerte. Petunia quería llevarlo al hospital para hacerle ver pero su carcelero no se lo permitió.

Ya hacía casi tres años de la ultima vez que Petunia abandono la casa. Ella estaba segura que si Dudley terminaba siendo mago, su "esposo" los mataría a los tres.

Vernon le habló a su horrenda hermana Marjorie y ella accedió a venir a encargarse de la casa y de paso controlarles. Maldita sádica.

Por eso tomó su decisión. Vernon ni su hermana no los lastimarían de nuevo nunca. Huirían.

Solo esperaba que el trasladador de emergencia que alguna vez le había dado Lily aún funcionara. Se sentía estúpida por haberlo olvidado pero en aquel tiempo no se había cuenta de la clase de hombre con quien vivía. Debía apurarse el pronto llegaría a casa.

Vernon había querido golpear a Harry ayer, según él porque el anormal le hacía tener problemas en el trabajo. ¿En qué clase de mente racional un niño puede ocasionarte problemas en tu trabajo? Harry nunca habla en su presencia y nunca ha salido de la casa. Eran excusas, Petunia sabía.

Ella había asumido los golpes para Harry, Vernon la golpeaba cada vez con más frecuencia. Estaba aterrorizada de que algún día no fuese ella suficiente y aprovechase sus estados de inconsciencia para continuar su desquite con los niños.

-¡Aquí estas! Por fin- exclamó mientras aferraba el anillo entre sus dedos,- Gracias Lily- susurró mientras miraba el pequeño objeto entre sus dedos.

Se levanto despacio del suelo, se encostó a la pared más cercana y fue hacia la puerta. Debía ir con los niños, ellos la esperaban con las bolsas preparadas. Cuando Marjorie y Vernon salieron, ella no podía creer su suerte, pidió a los niños que guardarán las cosas en unas bolsas y ella fue a por el dinero y el trasladador. Ahora ya estaban listos.

Llegó al pequeño cuarto que compartían los tres, no tenían mucho, Vernon decía que no gastaría dinero más de lo necesario para que no mueran. Miró a los niños, ambos ansiosos y esperanzados junto a las bolsas. Le rompió su corazón ver que a pesar de ser tan pequeños ellos sabían lo horrible de su situación. Se odió por ser tan débil.

-Tomen las bolsas más pequeñas,- ella tomó la más grande y la sujeto con su brazo golpeado- vengan y sujétense- extendió su brazo bueno hacia ellos y ellos vinieron a su encuentro abrazándola fuertemente.

-Pase lo que pase no se suelten de mi- ambos asintieron.

Cuando estaba por hablar de nuevo entró al cuarto Vernon.

-¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?- gritó con rabia al ver las bolsas de viaje.

Ella miró a los ojos del maldito con quien se había casado y sonrió por primera vez en casi dos años.

-Buscar refugio.

Y desapareció ante la mirada de estupefacción del obeso hombre.


	3. Harsh reality

_**Disclamer:**__ Absolutamente nada es mío y tampoco gano nada._

_**Nota de Autora:**__ No esperen actualizaciones rápidas, acepto todo tipo de críticas siempre que sean constructivas. Futuro slash del personaje principal. Amo el slash, pero no creo que sea con una pareja del fandom de Harry Potter. Por eso imagino que probablemente haré un crossover con Card Captor Sakura. _

_Si lo hago la historia en sí de CCS no será de gran importancia en el fic por lo que no lo pondré en la sección de crossover. Además que esa sección está casi muerta._

_Disfruten! A leer!_

**Harsh Reality**

Petunia aterrizo de espaldas con el cuerpo de Dudley encima de ella. Cayeron con un golpe sordo al suelo, una de las bolsas golpeo su rostro por suerte la misma no era pesada y solo llevaba las pocas ropas que pertenecían a los niños. Ya no era joven sus huesos resentían el brusco viaje pero había valido la pena. Eran libres.

Vernon ya no atentaría contra ella ni contra los niños, ambos crecerían sin la violenta influencia de ese mal nacido, ya o serían niños tristes y temerosos, serían felices.

Observó el techo que tenía ante ella parecía que estaba a punto de desplomarse, las arañas y otros insectos tenían hogar en las esquinas, levanto lentamente su adolorido cuello y miró a su alrededor estaban en una especie de cuarto, estaba vacío y sucio como si hace muchas décadas o siglos si fuera posible nadie viviese ahí, podía ver desde donde estaba varias puertas pero no conseguía imaginarse adonde llevarían.

El piso de madera, viejo y gastado dada la sensación de que se quebraría al menor movimiento, las paredes del cuarto que en algún punto debieron estar pintadas de un color blanquecino o amarillento pero que ahora se encontraban manchadas de humedad, polvo y telarañas la rodeaban mientras una ventana sin cortina, cuyos vidrios estaban polvorientos se encargaba de iluminar el lugar. No veía arboles desde ahí pero podrían estar en un segundo o tercer piso. No tenía idea de a donde les había traído el trasladador de Lily, solo esperaba que estuviera cerca de un pueblo, porque no creía que estuviesen en Londres.

Su mente le decía que se había olvidado de algo, pero ella estaba tan feliz ante la perspectiva de volver a salir al mundo exterior de después de tanto tiempo de encierro que lo ignoró momentáneamente saboreando el instante.

Escucho un gemido y un sollozo detrás de ella, no podía girar su cabeza hacia el sonido. Su mente insistió que recordara algo, escucho otro gemido de dolor y ahí comprendió. ¡Harry!

La dura y difícil realidad había golpeado a Petunia, se había olvidado de Harry y la fragilidad de su pequeño cuerpo.

-¿Harry?- susurró mientras trataba de sentarse y colocar a Dudley a su costado. Dudley chilló y se movió de su regazo y se deslizo en el suelo hacia un punto en su espalda.

-¡Mamá, está herido!- el corazón de Petunia se atoró en su garganta y sus oídos zumbaron, estaba entrando en pánico. Se giró y sin pararse se arrastró hasta donde estaban los bultos de los niños, la habitación estaba clara por los rayos de sol pero de repente ella no podía distinguir mucho, estaba empezando a llorar.

-¿Harry, Dudley?- repitió tragando un sollozo mientras se acercaba lo suficiente para tocar a los dos niños. Aún no odia ver a Harry, Dudley estaba encima de él aparentemente tratando de calmar al niño más pequeño.

-Su brazo mami, está rompido- sollozó Dudley, ellos eran muy unidos.

-Roto, amor- corrigió Petunia, tratando de calmarse ella misma después de todo tenía un niño herido al que socorrer, no podía permitirse ser débil ahora, no después de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos años.

Petunia llegó hasta Harry, observó sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y su boca abierta en un grito mudo de dolor.

-¿Harry? Dudley y tu han sido muy valientes hasta ahora, necesito que trates de calmarte y decirme si te puedes mover, ¿dónde te duele amor, además de tu brazo?

Harry la observó y trató de respirar por la boca penosamente,- Pecho, mis hombros- susurró con dolor mientras cerraba sus ojos, - puedo moverme pero duele mucho.

-Dudley, cariño necesito que cuides a Harry mientras voy a por ayuda. ¡No dejes que se mueva!- buscó a su alrededor las bolsas y quitó unas mantas y los cubrió a ambos.- No salgan de aquí a menos que estén en peligro, de estarlo quiero que corran lo más rápido que puedan sin mirar atrás ¿entendido? ni siquiera para esperarme a mí.

-¿Mami?- Dudley la miraba asustado, temblaba, era de esperarse a pesar de todo solo tenían cinco años ambos, ya de por si ambos eran bastante maduros y serios para su edad, pues nunca habían estado con otros niños, sus únicas compañías siempre fueron Petunia, Vernon y Marge.

-Volveré pronto amor- aseguró con firmeza y pronto estaremos los tres bien y felices. Dudley asintió y trago saliva, Harry solo la observaba pero finalmente también asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

Petunia se levanto del suelo, su tobillo estaba torcido, debió habérselo golpeado al caerse, genial ahora debería ir lentamente para no lastimarlo más y no quedar tirada por el camino. Hizo todo lo que pudo para parecer frente a los niños fuerte, ellos la necesitaban fuerte. Y abrió una de las puertas.

**N/a: Hello! otro capítulo más, tal vez suba el siguiente hoy o en los próximos días. Voy a intentar hacerlo semanalmente pero no quiero prometer algo que después no voy a cumplir. No sé si se fijaron pero los nombres de los capítulos por lo general son de fics que me gustaron tanto que son como un pequeño homenaje. Claro que también tienen que ver con la historia y lo que trata el capitulo. Espero que les guste, y tengo curiosidad si ya saben quién es el padre de Harry porque no es James eso les aseguro. Otra cosa no sé cómo escribir niños pequeños por eso hago la aclaración de que son muy maduros para la edad que tienen.**


End file.
